Revan Skywalker
Revan Skywalker, a very talanted Jedi Knight according to most of the Jedi Masters on the High Council, other Masters sometimes believed he was a possible decendent of the Original Darth Revan, and is so he would be a threat the Jedi Order and Galactic Republic. The Young Jedi showed his potential to use the Force at a Young Age, and like most Jedi he was taken from his family at a young age, he had been raised on Tatooine, in the City; Mos Eisley, he didn't trust many Jedi when he first began his training, but he showed commitment and loyalty because he enjoyed the training itself. ''Early Life Most of Revan's Early Life is unknown, however its known he was born and raised on Tatooine in the City Mos Eisley to a Slave Mother, his father however was never to be seen, and thus he never knew of his father at all, but he was very close to his mother before he was taken away by the Jedi having been freed for that one purpose. ''Life as a Jedi When Revan arrived on Alderaan, he was taken directly to the Council Masters that where there, which in turn said that he should be trained on Tython, eventually he was taken to the Ancient Home-World of the Jedi Order, and from there he began his training under several Jedi Masters, one which would become his actual Jedi Master; Amulo Kent. During his first Lightsaber practise, he amazaed the Jedi Master due to his mastery of it at such a fast pace, he showed his art in being quick to deflect the blaster shots from the training probe even while he had a shielded helmet covering his face, the Jedi Master who was training him alerted the Council to this, and Revan was moved up to more intense training with the Lightsaber, where he would Duel more exprienced Jedi Padawan's, Revan even though he was yet to even become a Padawan was able to skillfully duel a more exprienced and much old Jedi than himself even if he couldn't always win, he proved his skill when dueling either way. Eventually he would be taken on as a Padawan by Jedi Master Amulo Kent after being requested by the Jedi Council, Revan showed little intrest at first in following Kent's commands and training idea's, but as time went on he formed a bond with his Jedi Master. ''Asignment to Alderaan'' As his first asignment with his Master, he was sent to Alderaan, on the way Revan began to question his Master about why Coruscant was no longer the Capitol since Tatooine was never given updates of the Galactic Conflicts, Kent revealed that it was due to the Three-Year War why the Planet Alderaan is now the capitol, still unsure he choose that he'd find more out once he returned to Tythoon. Once they arrived onto Alderaan, the two Jedi went to go on searching for a Mercernary by the name of Jan'Fi Cloe, a Rodian who was black-mailing a Galactic Senator, upon locating the Rodian, Kent was put into a position of having to chase or lose the infomation, but Kent choose to chase, and lose the infomation that could retain the Senators position, Revan however believed it far more important to aid the Galactic Senate, and went after the papers, due to this Kent was attacked from a group which he was easily able to fend off but he lost the Rodian, upon returning to where he left Revan he saw that Revan had the papers, however instead of congratulating him, he berated him on not helping chase the Rodian, so begun a small tension that would remain as long as Revan was his Padawan. ''Skirmish on Kashyyyk'' Having saved the Senator's position Revan was thanked and also given infomation about the Rodian's base of operations, and so Revan went alone tp Kashyyyk, this put a massive worry on the Jedi Order and a group was sent to search for Revan. Once Revan reached Kashyyyk, he met with the Wookies there which helped him find his way around, Revan devolped a friendship with several Wookies due to them showing him many new things, and he took these lessons to heart as they helped him search for the Rodian, upon discovering the location the Wookies with him engaged the Rodian's bodygaurds, Revan was able to get past as the battle went on, and engaged the Rodian in a Duel, and manage to defeat the more exprienced fighter, then went to aid the Wookies using his Lightsaber to cut the Bodygaurds down. Once he returned to the Capitol City of the Wookies he was greeted by the Jedi Grand-Master who commended him for his victory and took him back to Tythoon. ''Mission to Rhen Var'' At some point Revan and his Master where sent to Rhen Var to secure a Senator that had been stranded, or had apparently been stranded due to engine problems, once they arrived upon the planet they discovered an Ancient Enclave, upon exploring Revan discovered things about the Jedi Order, however he was unaware of the meanings behind what he was reading, his attention was later caught by a Bounty Hunter who had his Blaster Rifle pointed towards him, with one move Revan could have been killed, however using the force Revan was able to move the Bounty Hunters Blaster away cuasing the shot to hit elsewhere, and Revan moved quick and placed his Saber infront of the Bounty Hunters throat, but he then found himself with another Blaster held at his head, so he dropped his saber and moved away. He soon discovered that it was infact a trap set by a Jedi Master, but since Amulo had vanished Revan believed that it was his own Master, and this would cause more tension later on. Eventually he saw his chance and used quick movements to re-claim his lightsaber and he killed both Bounty Hunters and made his escape, and left Rhen Var to return to Tythoon. ''Second Mandalorian War Revan's position in the Mandalorian Wars was a man of Negotiations, as he was on Earth attempting to assure the British Goverment that Republic Force's wouldn't be starting a War, but during these talks he saw the attack of the Mandalorian Armies. During the intial attack Revan was in hiding due to complications from the British Goverment after a Mandalorian move made the Republic hated near Earth and Jedi where to be arrested, while his Master was taken, Revan avoided arrest by hiding in the shadows, and as he hid he learned much about the Assassin's. ''Invasion of London During his time on Earth, just prior to the Mandalorian Invasion of London, Revan located the Assassin Base; Tower 12, and studied its defence's, upon learning that the Republic was attacking, he made his way to London's Great Spaceport in an attempt to escape Earth, but instead he met a Mercernary known as Cody Ford, and he showed him where the Assassin stronghold was, and aided him in entering the Tower, it was during this attack the Mandalorians arrived and also attacked the Tower, nearly killing both Revan and Cody, however Revan was still awake and he was able to move Cody out of the Tower by throwing him out of a window, and also jumping out as well, where the Assassin Grand-Master moved them to the medics at the Spaceport. ''Chancellor's meeting'' Upon returning to Corellia, Revan, Amulo Kent, Cody Ford and the Assassin went to the Supreme Chancellor, where they where alerted to a Mandalorian Invasion, then the Chancellor attempted to take the Assassin, however the Assassin escaped the Supreme Chancellor's office by performing a Leap of Faith from the top view window of the Office. ''A Meeting'' Once Revan and Cody left the Chancellor, Cody asked Revan to begin teaching him how to use the Force, but not to become a Jedi, but to become something greater, at first Revan was hesitant to teach him, believing it would be possible that he may turn to the Dark Side, but after Cody began to have him question the Republic, Revan agreed to teach Cody the Force, and so they left to go to Alderaan. ''The Training Begins'' Upon reaching Alderaan, Revan began to teach Cody how to use the Force, and how to wield a Lightsaber, they trained for months on end, due to Cody determination the training went on better than Revan had first expected, and he continued to teach him, but he didn't teach everything he knew, wanting Cody to learn new things without his help, which Cody was able to do. Eventually they went to Dantooine where Cody presented a Crystal to him, and he said that it was called the Mantle of the Force, which Cody would later use for his Lightsaber, the training would continue from the end of 2,001, right into the mid season of 2,002 ABY. When Revan believed that Cody was ready, they left Dantooine. ''Republic Betrayal'' Cody and Revan returned to Corellia, where Cody would go check to Chancellor while Revan went to locate Jedi that he could rally, however the Galactic Republic revealed its corrupt mind and attempted to force Revan into doing its dirty work in killing the Assassin's. Revan refused and engaged the Republic Soldiers in a fight. With this Skimish starting the Supreme Chancellor ordered the Jedi order to be attacked to give a warning, and also to have Revan and Cody as wanted men worth Four Thousand Credits dead or alive. Both Revan and Cody escaped Corellia and headed to Earth. ''Fall of Washington'' Both Revan and Cody was there during the Washington Battle, and they attempted to locate the President, however they saw that the Republic was now attacking the American's, and Revan believed that attacking the Republic would help in a small way, so both Revan and Cody split up and attacked the Republic Force's head on as they made their way to the Ship they had arrived in. The amount of damaged caused was very little, and had no real effect, but they believed it was still for the best, so they left Earth and planned to target the Supreme Chancellor. ''Fall of Corellia'' "Does it look like i am joking? Two against an army!? Are you mad?" "Yes" "You're gonna get me killed one day" "Well, think of it as training" Cody and Revan talking about the Mandalorian Invasion of Corellia. Both Revan and Cody returned to Corellia to confront the Supreme Chancellor, where he tested them, calling on one of them to turn onto the Dark Side to end his life, however neither attacked him, but they watched as the Mandalorians began a full invasion of Corellia. The two Gray Jedi went onto engaged the Mandalorian force's, however they where quickly overpowered by the strength and numbers the Mandalorians had, and Revan choose to attempt to save the Chancellor, but both COdy and Revan sensed his demise, and they made their escape from Corellia, and headed to Earth. ''Second Napoleon War (Earth) Revan offered his service to the British Army along with Cody Ford, and both went to aid the British Army as they made a move to aid the Spanish on the Spanish Boarder, however the French Armies had full control and therefore had a massive advantage over battle positisions, and terrain altogether. ''Battle of the Spanish Boarder During the first few weeks of the British Movements onto the Spanish Mainland, he was with Rifle Company 1st Battalion with Cody Ford and two Assassin's sent with the Group to engage the French Armies on the Spanish Boarder while the British Main Force attacked the French-Spanish Controlled Cities to attempt to free Spanish POW's, and liberate Spain. However the Out-Post which Rifle Company was at was attacked by the French Force's that where crossing the boarder from France to Spain, and they turned their sights on the British Out-Post. With the supplies lost and half the Battalion dead, the group was forced to fight on two fronts; the Spanish Boarder Defence's to the left, and the French Armies leaving the French Boarder to the right, for two weeks the fighting went on, which forced both Gray Jedi to use the Rifle's that the British where using in order to help against the French Force's trying to overrun the position. Eventually the Gray Jedi would go onto face a Sith that had arrived onto the battle-field, though the Sith proved skillful, the two Jedi defeated th Sith. During the interrogation of the Sith Apprentice, a stronger Sith arrived, and engaged both Revan and Cody, and he defeated them both with ease, and took Revan to the Current Capitol of the Secret Empire, to be presented to the Dark Lord as a Gift and a possible new Apprentice to the Sith Emperor. ''Skills and Abilities Revan had many skills, his most intresting skill was able to form cennections between himself and others as well as bring people to join his cause when he needed too, holding a strong influence Revan was viewed as dangerous by the High Jedi Council who believed him to be a possible (Direct) decendent of the Original Darth Revan who fought in the Mandalorian Wars and Jedi Civil War. Revan was also a fast runner, and able to perform instresting movements using the speed he could run at, he was also a master at fighting with a Lightsaber, being able to engage the Jedi Masters themselves and rival them in swordmanship. Also Revan held a strong belief in freedom and democracy, he believed strongly in people being given freedom, as he had once been a slave on Tatooine. ''Power's and Strength Revan was known to be an extremely powerful Jedi, being able to perform powerful waves of energy, as well as blast things to shreds using the force to aid him, however he never calls upon the force to grow stronger he is infact already strong enough to perform things even Jedi Masters have trouble, among what Revan knows is; *Telekenesis *Force Speed *Breath Control *Force Healing *Force Stun *Mind Trick Having a strong force cennection Revan is not as limited as other Jedi, and the Jedi Grand-Master fears that should Revan ever fall to the Dark Side he would be a greater danger than anything the Galaxy has seen. ''Weapon's and Equipment Among Revan's Weapons and Equipment is just the basic items used by the Jedi Order, Revan uses a Single Hilt Lightsaber, though he actually has two Lightsaber with Blue Blade's, but normally use's just the one Lightsaber which catches his opponent off-gaurd, the lightsaber design is an design not often used by the Jedi Order, and sometimes causes debates among many Jedi. Revan's Lightsaber use's two otehr crystal's as well as the Blue Crystal, this makes Revan's saber differant from differant Jedi Lightsabers, the two other crystals are known as; *[[Qixoni crystal |'Qixoni crystal']], While Revan's saber holds a Qixoni Crystal, his Saber does not change to a Dark Red colour as a normal Lightsaber would, this Lightsaber crystal is well know for its use by Sith and Dark Jedi, it is unknown why Revan use's it and he is of the Light Side. *'Heart of the Guardian, Other than the Qixoni Crystal Revan also has the Heart of the Gaurdian, a Crystal that produce's unique bronze hue and yellow core, but yet Revan's Lightsaber remains the Blue Colour, it is unknown how Revan's Saber is able to support a Dark Side Based Crystal and a Heart of the Gaurdian, and this continuesly cause's massive problems for him. While Revan remains a True Jedi, he has at times shown a Dark Side, which is a possible explination on how he is able to use the Qixoni Crystal, but the truth behind it remains unknown. Revan's Qixoni Cystal.jpg Revan's Heart of the Gaurdian Crystal.png Also, Revan wears differant Jedi Robes, where a normal Jedi wears a Set of Robes then a Cloak, Revan wears a set of Robes which have a hooded added which results in no need of a Cloak to go over his robes, Revan believes this to be easier, and prefers his style of attire to that of the Jedi Clothing, he is know to wear the Jedi Adventure Robes, or something similair. Friend's and Relationships During Revan's early years in the Jedi Order, Revan met and trained with a Jedi that was two Years older than himself, his name; [[Alek Squitmes|Alek Squitmes''']], a man believed to a direct decendent of the Sith Lord from the Jedi Civil War; Darth Malak, who inturn was the Step-Brother to Darth Revan who is believed to by Skywalker's Ancestors. Both Revan and Alek though differant in age, where equal in strength, while Alek was much bigger than Revan, he was never truely able to match him for speed, but his strength was always equal, a thing people never failed to notice since Revan was considered to be weaker but it was proved false whenever Revan and Alek sparred. Revan and Alek grew to become very good friends, attending several missions during their early years with their masters together, Revan and Alek's very first mission was on Cato Namordia, where they went to engage a series of new Droids that had turned rogue, while the two Masters went to find a way to turn them off, Revan and Alek remained behind to defend the people that where in danger of attack. Again on another mission the two Padawan's went on to engage a Fallen Jedi in Combat, both using their personal Forms of choice; Form II Makashi which Alek prefered and the Form III Soresu which Revan prefered. On Tythoon both Jedi would continuesly spar against each other trying to outwit one another, but Alek was always the one to be defeated. Another of Revan's friends was known as Shela Gandai, though she was the youngest between Revan and Alek, she was the more mature of the three, and also the more Diplomatic type, believing more in Diplomacy than fighting. While Revan and Alek prefered the fighting idea and Shela prefered Diplomacy, Shela was not beyond the usage of the Lightsaber Arts and could hold her own against both Revan and Alek on equal footing in a sparring match. Shela proved her worth during a mission to Naboo along side both Revan and Alek, where she was able to convice both hostile side's Naboo's People and the Gungans to perform a ceasefire and an Alliance which had been broken. Among his greatest ally was his first Student, Cody Ford, a Mercernary turned Gray Jedi, Cody Ford met Revan during his assignment to take out the Assassin Grand-Master, and both the Mercernary and Jedi teamed up to infiltrate the Command Point; Tower 12. While Revan made his way through, Cody provided Sniper support, but once at the Grand-Master's chamber atop Tower 12, Cody found himself in a position of attempting to aid his new friend or target the Assassin, Cody made the attempt to save the padawan, but the Grand-Master threw a knife to stop him, thus the Mercernary and Assassin spoke, when the Mandalorians arrived the Assassin fired a shot using his Hidden-Pistol, revealing the Assassin's. Due to Revan holding the ledge for to long while he was already injured Revan ended up falling, Cody then threw the lightsaber down for Revan. After the events on Earth had unfolded Cody requested Revan teach him to use a Lightsaber and the Force, claiming that the Republic was weak, and Revan agreed, and began to train Cody from mid-2,001 ABY to mid-2,002 ABY. Revan and Cody would eventually come to attempt to end the Chancellor's life but instead allowed him to life but the Chancellor was ultimately ended by the Mandalorians when the invaded Corellia, and both Revan and Cody went to Earth to find that the Assassin Grand-Master was also the Priminister, and they agreed to help so long as Britian would give aid to fight a greater evil. Category:Gray Jedi Order Category:People